Coexist
by Nocte Amissus
Summary: If there's one thing that's more important than life itself, then it's family. Family means everything, and no matter what, family is all you can trust. When you practically live with a pack of werewolves, however, family is more that just that. Family goes above and beyond, especially when no one has a real family. Suckish summary, better plot!
1. Of Family and Superheroes

**Hey guys, Nocte again! So, this is my latest fic, based off of a dream I had. Also, if you would like to check out some designs of the characters, just go to Polyvore and go to the little bar next to the magnifying glass. A menu type thing will come up and ask you what you'd like to search - click members then go type in Raider Black. I'm the only one on the list. Click the name and it'll take you to my profile. If you scroll down a bit you'll find two collections - one is Coexist and the other is for my other Fic, Whispers in the Dark.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_No, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters - if I did, things would be going much differently xP Also, please note that this plot is very much mine and there will be some Original Characters mixed in, as well as some OCness of some of the main characters. This might start out a bit slow, by the way, but I promise it will pick up!_**

**_Chapter One:_**

_"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." -Marc Brown_

When the word 'superhero' pops up, the first thoughts are Batman or Ironman or Spiderman or Aquaman or Captain America - each of these answers are awesome answers too because really, who doesn't love superheroes? Growing up, every child believes his or her father is Superman or Batman and mom is Catwoman or Wonderwoman - but in the end, children learn that their dad doesn't have laser vision or super strength, and their mom doesn't have a black whip and sharp claws nor does she have amazonian strength or golden lasso. No - their mom and dad are merely humans who are super in their own, non-heroic, ways.

But, then there are siblings. You know, the ones you hate to love and love to hate. Bound by blood or sworn by friendship, siblings are the real heroes. They tolerate you stealing their clothes and getting in trouble because of you. They protect you from the playground bullies and rat you out to your parents. They stick by you through thick and thin because they love you, and you love them. Siblings - brothers or sisters - are your best friends during your infant years and worst enemies during your elementary days.

Though, there are those who have no siblings. No one to play with during their first few years before school, and always having to rely on his or her imagination because there was nothing else to be done. It's these people who find adventures in the most extraordinary ways, who find themselves lost in a sea of tangled words and boisterous tales that everyone knows are real, yet they can't help but love them anyways.

I was an only child - an only child with ADHD that turned the neighborhood kids away from me and left me to my own vices. Life wasn't bad though - I had a mother who loved me more than anything, and a father who went out and fought bad guys! I was happy - but as we all know, life isn't all that happy. My mother fell ill and my father buried himself in his work, earning the title of Sheriff only a year and a half later. I started middle school, alone and yet always happy-go-lucky. Middle School turned to High School and I found myself tangled in a heap of Supernatural mischief. I found myself caught in a web of danger and love and despair - I found myself caught in a family that loved me just as much as I loved them, and we were happy together. Happy that we had one another - happy that we finally had people who understood us. I finally had a family - a real family - even if we weren't blood.


	2. Of Pack and Storms

_**Chapter Two:**_

_"The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" - Kingdom Hearts, Sora_

The moon hung low in the sky, clouds rolling by and thundering as they crashed into one another. Lightning cackled excitedly, almost as if it knew just what was going on. The rain came slowly, giant droplets dotting the already dark pavement. Giant droplets turned to small, searing droplets rushing down in a sudden down pour. The trees swayed and thrashed in a sort of rhythm that no one would ever be able to understand, branches lashing out to lick at the newly replaced glassed windows.

The flames from the fireplace leaped and swirled in a giddy dance, heat radiating all around, encasing the immediate area in a blanket of warmth. The clock struck twelve, a heavy clanking sound protruding from it's oaken shell. No one moved, no one wanted to move, no one would move. A sudden roar of thunder clattered into the house, shaking the assortment of pictures and glasses on shelves. A startled yelp left the slightly chapped lips of Isaac as he slammed himself into Jackson's chest, his shoulders trembling and pitiful whimpers muffled by the Jock's lean body. The jock in question wrapped his arms around the terrified teen and rubbed his back in an attempt at comforting him.

The door swung open with a loud clang and a sopping wet figure stalked in, a large pole-like item clutched tightly in it's fist. Heavy boots thumped against the freshly placed wood flooring, puddles of water following the figures movements as it maneuvered its body towards the lot of us all huddled close together. It came nearer and nearer with evenly timed thumps, the item it held clashing to the floor.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

The figure grew nearer still until the fireplace cast dim rays in its direction. The figures face glowed dim in the shallow light, revealing a handsome, chiseled face of a man in his late thirties, early forties. Cerulean orbs, laced with hints of golden amber, bore down on us, perfectly full lips dropped down in a handsome yet intimidating scowl. Dark honey hair dripping with fresh rain lay flat on the man's head, darkening even more as the rain sank deeper and deeper into the strands. A calloused yet perfectly cared for hand reached out, gripping the fire poker tightly and jerking it in my direction, each jerk getting closer and more deliberate to my chest. "Next time, you can go check on the damned fuses!" The man snarled, turning the poker to the fire and fiddling with the burning logs for a few seconds before peeling off the thick, drenched coat he'd been wearing. Next came the steel-toed boots, followed by the man's outer shirt, leaving him in nothing but a wifebeater and black pants that couldn't be labeled as jeans or Dress pants. "I don't even know why I agreed to go check on it! Of course the power would be out, just listen to the world outside!" The man grumbled to himself, settling himself down against the frame of the couch, his head lolling back and onto my lap.

"No one said you had to go, Peter," Lydia quipped from his position beside the still trembling Isaac who had removed his head from Jackson's chest to see what was happening. Peter sneered at the ceiling, though Lydia knew it was directed at her. "Touchy," she hummed and went back to stroking the teen's hair. Isaac's whimpering subsided momentarily, relishing in the attention as he was fond over.

"Go change, Uncle," the deep rumble from the other couch forced the man's head to rise from my lap. "You'll get Stiles sick if you lay on him while you're soaked," the alpha reminded his uncle softly, his words firm yet teasing all the same. Peter's glowing eyes rolled slightly but he went off to change nonetheless. Derek chuckled softly before allowing himself to relax once more, just outside of view, yet close enough to feel the power rolling off of him.

Isaac yelped as another clap of thunder shook the house once more, his unnatural amber eyes filling to the brim with tears as he clung even tighter to his Packmate. Jackson continued to rub his back, whispering mumbled words of comfort into the golden curls sticking up at every angle from the boy's head. The night had started out so differently, I mused to myself as I rose from my seat on the couch and stumbled my way through the dark until a rough hand, worn from years of hard labor, grabbed hold of my elbow and I was pulled into the warmth that came with being an Alpha.

Strong arms circled 'round my waist, pulling me into the Alpha's lap as the storm raged on outside. Derek's chest rumbled softly, the only sign that he didn't mind. It was something he'd been alright with, whenever there was a storm. I hated storms, almost as much as Isaac did, but Isaac had Jackson. Derek was my safety net - Derek and Peter, and Chris whenever he was around. As thoughts of the hunter trickled into my mind, my brain shut off and all thoughts turned to Scott - wondering if he was okay or if he was alone, stranded somewhere. I flinched as a sharp pinch was delivered to my hip. I glared into the darkness, swatting out at the hand that had pinched me, only getting another chuckle - this one much deeper and amused than Derek's had been. Peter's aftershave assaulted my senses, turning my into a hyper aware spazz who wouldn't have been able to sit still had it not been for the strong arms holding me tight. The couch dipped slightly and I crawled into the space between the two Hales, listening to he sounds around me and flinching whenever an exceptionally loud clap shook the house again.

This was not what I had planned - tonight was suppose to be a fun night filled with joy and happiness. Tonight was suppose to be a Pack night, and yet the pack wasn't complete. "He'll be alright," Derek mumbled, tugging my up against his side just like he always did whenever my thoughts seemed to take a turn for the worst. "He's safe at home, you know that." I knew it, I did, but i wanted him here.

"I miss him," I mumbled, wiggling closer to the warmth while my hands reached out, searching and groping for the bulk I knew was there. My hands finally found their target and my fingers laced together with Peter's. Peter, I knew, was just as worried as I. The two had a bizarre and unexplained bond, the bond brothers would have yet Peter himself said it was more than that. Peter said he couldn't explain the desire to have the other around, claiming it wasn't the attraction one would have for a mate, but a Pack bond taken to whole new heights.

Chris had become pack just days before the Alpha Pack made themselves known. He'd helped out with a great deal of Pack issues before then and Derek had told him that whether he liked it or not, he was Pack and Pack sticks together. But we weren't together now, when we needed to be. Chris wasn't with us and we weren't complete without him. "We'll call him in the morning," Peter hummed, rubbing the back of my hand gently with his thumb. I simply nodded and nuzzled closer to the warmth being provided. Being the only human, save for Lydia of course, was hard. I got cold easier, and I was weak. I got sick and I got hurt, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Isaac was suddenly on my lap, long arms naking around my neck and blemish free face nuzzling into the crook of my neck. Jackson was there just a few moments later, squirming his way under mine and Peter's locked hands and snaking his arms around both Isaac and I. Lydia came moments later, the grunt coming from Peter's direction the only notion that she had taken her seat, and chosen him as the cushion. No one dared break the hold Derek had around me, both fearing his wrath and mine. It was strange, being as close as I was to the Alpha. Everyone said we'd become a couple soon enough, though I wasn't so sure. Derek was the Alpha, I was a weak little human - things wouldn't work out.

"Sleep," Peter spoke softly, his voice a mere whisper that was nearly drowned out by the thunder, and so we did. Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, and later me, all drifted to sleep, encased in the cocoon of warmth and Pack. Sleep that night was restless and harsh, nightmares plaguing my dreams yet I did not - could not - stir. That night promised to be a tough night.


	3. Of Alphas and Showers

_**Chapter Three:**_

_"Things are never quite as scary when you've got a best friend." - Bill Watterson_

Dim rays, mostly blocked out by the dark curtains, crept into the room, casting its light across my face. A hand landed gently on my hip and the cushion dipped down ever so slightly. "Hey," the rough voice of the owner of the hand whispered. I mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, nuzzling into the body that had taken a seat beside me. The body shook with silent laughter and a hand carded its way through my dark buzz. "You're letting it grow out," the voice hummed softly, I mumbled something once more. "Derek said you were worried," it continued. I nodded, wiggling closer to the warmth.

Chris lifted me into his lap, and I didn't need to look at his face to know he rolled his eyes. "You're almost an adult, Stiles," he mused. I remained quite, leaning against the body holding me. Chris had become like a father to me, after the passing of my own. He took me in after I refused to move in with the McCalls, much to everyone's surprise. After Allison had left to follow Gerard, Chris had been as alone as I was, and we had come to an agreement that fell through the cracks only after a week of living there. We needed one another, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the pack.

"And yet you still coddle him," Peter purred, arms suddenly draping themselves over the back of the couch as he leaned down. Chris's chest shook with another bout of laughter. I rolled my head back to look at the elder Wolf, eyes narrowing slightly at the fact that he was dressed extremely proper. "Don't glare, Genim, your face might stick like that," he snarked, a smirk twitching at his lips. I stuck my tongue our childishly.

"Where ya' goin'?" I inquired, moving to sit up, stretching my arms above my head. Peter ignored me in favor of striking up a conversation with Chris, who quickly focused his whole attention onto the topic. I excused myself with a roll of my eyes and wandered down the hall, heading towards the upstairs bathroom. The pounding roar of the shower reached my ears as I took the final step off of the stairs. The door to Derek's room was opened slightly, the light flicked off. I hummed in acceptance and pushed the bathroom door open, closing and locking it behind me. "You should learn to lock the door, Sourwolf," I yawned, peeling the shirt away from my flesh.

"You should learn a little something called privacy," Derek remarked, the shadow of his body appearing behind the foggy glass of the shower door. I shimmied out of my boxers and the sweats I'd stolen from Derek the night before and stepped into the shower stall, pressing Derek back and wiggling about until we were both comfortable. "See, no privacy," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out childishly. "Nothing I've not seen before," I reminded softly, reaching around the broad chested man to grab his body wash and dropped a dollop onto my outstretched palm. The flash of Crimson from a few inches above brought a grin to my lips as I lathered my body with the fragrant wash. "Now, now, Sourwolf - behave. We have a guest." I pushed him gently, pressing him firmly into the back of the shower and allowed the downpour of water and envelope me, washing away the many suds. Strong hands worked their way through my hair, massaging my scalp and lathering my hair. With a soft hum I nuzzled the exposed wrist. For another five minutes we stood, washing one another slowly and carefully until the now chilly water was shut off and a pair of muscled arms enveloped me, carrying me out of the shower and setting me on the countertop, a plush towel falling over my shoulders and blanketing me.

"You have school today," Derek mused, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to my lips before pulling away in favor of patting himself dry with his own towel. He ignored the slight pout on my lips and stepped into a pair dark striped boxers, followed by a pair of dark - almost black - jeans faded from years of use.

"You have Alpha duty today," I returned, squirming into my own Batman boxers, followed by a clean pair of faded blue jeans. Alpha duty - I frowned. I'd labeled it as such after Derek and Isaac had finally spoken up about the Alphas being sighted around town. Since then, all of the wolves had been taking shifts to watch out for them. During school, Derek and Peter took turns. At school and after school and on the weekends, it fell on Jackson and Isaac.

Derek nodded, his head popping up from where it had been hidden by the white shirt he'd been pulling on. "Jackson will be with you as much as he can today - when you two aren't in class together, be texting him. Stay with them as much as possible, Stiles - with the two wolves being in school with you, there's no telling what could happen." The raven-haired man instructed, lifting my arms and stuffing them inside of my Star Wars shirt before pulling it over my head. "If I hear you've gone looking for trouble I'll r -"

"Rip my throat out, with your teeth. I know, Derek. I promise to not go looking for trouble." I hopped off of the counter and leaned up, pressing my lips against his. For a moment it was gentle, sweet, something Derek had always been when we first got together. I grinned, pulling away, "We've been together for almost a year." Derek chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, Peter wants us." And so we made our way back downstairs where Peter sat, still talking with Chris. The two older men seemed to be oblivious to our existence until Jackson and Isaac stumbled in, arms filled with an assortment of boxes labeled with the very recognizable Dunkin Donuts logo. The two teens huffed slightly, chests heaving as they struggled to regain their breath.

"Alphas. door. blood. dead." Jackson choked out, dropping the boxes onto the bar counter. Peter and Derek left moments later, leaving me to get the other two ready for school while Chris watched on in amusement.

And thus the day officially started. Jackson drove us to school and stuck by me until the bell screamed its daily shrill cry.


End file.
